Bad Mood
by babymaru
Summary: Rei's been in a bad mood, and Minako decides to fix that.


**a/n: hi! thanks for reading. you can probably tell that this is my first vaguely nsfw piece of writing haha. i hope its not too painful to read. anyway please read and review, any feedback is appreciated thank youuuu**

Rei was in a mood again. She'd snapped at Usagi a record amount of times in that day. Eventually, the group made a mutual decision that leaving her alone and departing the shrine was their best choice. Minako, however, had done otherwise. She stayed back, acted as if she was leaving but never made it out of the door. Rei picked up on this, but she couldn't bring herself to shout at Mina. She was too special to her.

'Did you need something?' Her voice was flat, tame in comparison to how she'd been acting.

'I think it's you who does, Reiko.' That petname always sent shivers down her spine, and god knows where else. Minako approached her and planted a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. Rei was in bliss. She'd always wanted Minako, and since that night two months ago when she finally felt her skin on skin it had only amplified. 'It's been a while since I...took care of you.' The blonde pulled away, only to meet her lips with the Miko's pale neck. Rei quietly moaned, it was so easy for her best friend to turn her on like this. The well manicured hands began undoing the buttons on the raven haired girls uniform, the two girls breathing rate increasing with their arousal.

'Mina... Please...' She was close to begging. Minako was normally so brash and bold in her ways, but with Rei she was so slow and delicate. It was almost torturous.

'Oh?' The blonde took the other by the shoulders and sat her on the bed. It would be easier that way. She unclasped her bra to reveal the small breasts, nipples flushed and hard. They contrasted with the white skin so beautifully. Mina though that Rei embodied perfection. She was so soft and beautiful, and her begging for release was always the peak of this. After what felt like an eternity, Minako placed her mouth on the right breast and gently caressed the left. She swirled her tongue, licking and sucking in a way that drove Rei insane. She could come from just this. 'Oh, don't ruin the fun, I've barely even started yet.' Mina cooed. It was the subtle control she could withhold over her that she loved. Rei adored how much power could be held over her, only with simple words and touches. She wanted to give Minako everything she had, all of herself. The girl lifted her head slightly, removing her mouth from the breast. Rei groaned slightly, yearning for the physical contact.

'Please...' She whimpered, her breathing heavy and deep.

'Please what? I didn't quite catch that.' Mina felt a smile creep onto her lips. She knew that she was the only person who could ever get the fire goddess this way.

'Please... please fuck me, Mina, I need you so badly...' She loved her power and the ability it gave her. Her kisses resumed, slowly travelling further down Rei's torso, edging closer and closer to the final destination. Minako slipped off the skirt with ease and began the light touches over Rei's underwear.

'I know you do, Reiko. I know how badly you need me, taking this good care of you. Who else would know you so well?' The Miko groaned at this, wanting her friend to go faster, but for this to never end. Finally, her hands trailed up and down the pale thighs, eventually removing the underwear. She took a sharp intake of breath as the blonde began kissing up and down the thighs, teasing her to the brink of torture.

'Mina...ko' She wanted to beg. _Mina, Minako, please fuck me. I need you now, I've been so ready for you. I need you to fuck me like the helpless needy girl I am._

'Hm?' She knew what she was doing, and how to draw this out if she wanted. She could push Rei to tears, with her teasing. After what she felt like was enough she parted the raven haired girls folds with her fingers and began her well practiced routine. She was practically dripping, so it wouldn't take too long. Rei tasted so good, so full of lust and neediness. After 5 minutes of this, the fire senshi began to seize up, screaming the love goddesses name as she did. Minako continued through her orgasm, making sure it was as long as she could make it. She couldn't tell how long it lasted, but after she'd finally finished, Mina climbed up to lie next to her friend, who was now far too tired to be coherent.

'Do you feel better now?' Rei nodded in response, and reached out for Minako, the two girls embracing on the bed. Times like this Rei was the most thankful for her best friend.


End file.
